dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UltraToons Network (United States)/Other/@comment-98.251.97.126-20141225161455
Hey JedidiahCudby, could anyone get UTN's The Third Place of Programs promo based on the PlayStation 2 advert and the 1990s KTCA-TV local funding bumper and features clips from the live-action Japanese PS2 advert "World Rally Championship", the animated/live-action PBS PTV local funding bumper, and the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Funny Pants". Check out the link for the PBS PTV local funding clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BV0-ffc-vHY (skip to 0:07 for the video) Could you also upload UTN's The Third Place of Water promo based on the PlayStation 2 advert and features clips from the PS2 Jak & Daxter advert. Check out the link for the clip of Jax & Daxter ad: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aid0XV1QLY (skip to 0:15 for the video) Could you also upload the 5th version of the Sword Art Online teaser promo which is based on the PlayStation 2 advert and 1960s live-action show intros and features clips from the PS2 advert "Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex", opening credits for the live-action show Mannix and the Sword Art Online anime episode "Crimson Killing Intent" Check out the link for the clip of the Mannix opening credits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyZL_3bxD68 (skip to 0:11 for the video) Could you also upload UTN's The Third Place of Greeny Phatom promo which is based on the PlayStation 2 advert and features clips from the PS2 live-action international advert "World Rally Championship" and episode clips from the fake show Greeny Phatom. Check out the link of the Greeny Phatom clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5reQ02ZE1I (skip to 1:59 for the video) Could you also upload UTN's The Third Place of Cyber-Heroes promo which is based on the PlayStation 2 advert and features clips from the PS2 live-action advert "Grand Theft Auto III" and episode clips from Cyberchase. Check out the link of the Cyberchase clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oySIfkhE79A (skip to 7:49 for the video) Could you also upload UTN's The Third Place of Amazing Friends promo which is based on the PlayStation 2 advert and features clips from the PS2 live-action advert "The Third Place" and episode clips of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. Check out the link of the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wrF3g2bcgU (skip to 6:49 for the video) Could you also upload UTN's The Third Place of Television promo based on the PlayStation 2 advert and SKY UK Advert from 1991 and features clips from the live-action PS2 advert "Twisted Metal Black", one of clips from the live-action show Dawson's Creek on the 1999 WB Upfront Presentation and the Channel Umptee-3 episode "The Weather Show" Check out the link for that WB 1999 Upfront presentation Dawson's Creek clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45mDSFVwD7c (skip to 3:01 for the video) Could you upload UTN's The Third Place of Worldwide promo based on the PlayStation 2 advert and CBS 1991 promo and features clips from the SNES "Skyblazer" advert, one of clips of the live-action show Dawson's Creek from the 2000 WB upfront presentation and the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack episode "Several Leagues Under the Sea" Check out the link for that WB 2000 Upfront presentation Dawson's Creek clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NjFwXzCveE (skip to 1:48 for that video) Could you also upload UTN's The Third Place of Aliens promo based on the PlayStation 2 advert and features clips from the live-action PS2 Alien Girl advert. Check out the link for the PS2 Alien Girl advert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHxicjFRnoo